


总是来蹭饭的漂亮弟弟

by KYotodo



Series: Ways to Meet [3]
Category: CRISIS: 公安機動捜査隊特捜班 | CRISIS: Special Security Squad (TV), きのう何食べた? | Kinou Nani Tabeta? | What Did You Eat Yesterday?
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 笕史朗被迫承担起了准备两人份晚饭的责任。幸好吃饭的人长得赏心悦目，还会自带食材。





	总是来蹭饭的漂亮弟弟

起初笕史朗并未意识到有事发生。

他才从律所下班，拎着购物袋，规划着今日的购物路线。新开的超市说是今天开门，他很是期待折扣的力度。米不多了，出门前已经把最后的米倒进了锅里。牛奶也该买了，菜和肉可以多买一点囤起来。还有水果……

这么想着，他并没有听到渐近的脚步声。

直到一只手越过他的肩膀，揪住他的衣领，强迫他转过身去，笕史朗才从购物清单上分出心神来。抓住他的是一个年轻的男人，头发桀骜不驯地向各个方向翘起，唇上两撇小胡子像是画上去的，让他看起来像个装成熟的高中生。

不过，他眼中乌云一样翻腾的愤怒和某些更激烈的情绪不是一般高中生能有的。他迫近笕史朗：“你是谁？！”

笕史朗困惑地看着他，报出了自己的名字。“请问您是……？”他用多年庭辩锻炼出的镇定反问道。与此同时，他在记忆库里疯狂地翻找着任何相关信息，但一无所获。

男人的眼睛像锥子一样扎在他脸上。“你和田丸三郎是什么关系？”

“谁？”笕史朗皱起眉头。男人揪着他的衣领，把他提得更近了一些。笕史朗一米七八的个子，竟然也要略抬起头才能与他对视。他被那双泛起血丝的眼睛看得不舒服极了，但他不太敢反抗。

他直觉男人在失控边缘徘徊。

好在，盯了他好一会儿以后，男人慢慢平静了下来。他仍揪着笕史朗的衣领，另一只手探进外套内侧，摸出一本证件，朝笕史朗一晃：“稻见朗，公安特搜班。正在调查特搜班成员田丸三郎失踪案，请配合调查。”

听到是公安的人，笕史朗就放松下来了。不管怎么说，公务员总是要安全一点的。他挣了一下，男人让他挣脱了。笕史朗后退一步。“我不知道那是谁，你恐怕找错人了。”

“少废话，”稻见朗的脸沉了下去，“跟我走一趟，或者我带着搜查令去你上班的地方，你选哪个？”

笕史朗一时语塞。他很确定自己和这事没关系，但他也知道特搜队代表着多大的权限。想到被公开调查的后果，他极不情愿地紧了紧手里的购物袋，斟酌良久。“……我可以先回去关掉电饭煲吗？”

稻见朗眨了眨眼睛。

笕史朗解释道：“预定的时间快到了，不关掉的话，这锅饭就白煮了啊！”

剩饭已经够多了。煮掉剩下的米是为了给新买的米腾空间，谁料出了这等岔子。浪费食物的威胁悬挂在史朗的头上，他不快地挺了挺背。“怎么，你要现在就逮捕我吗，警官先生？”

“啊，不，”稻见朗的气焰肉眼可见的熄灭，笕史朗这才看清他的眼睛很清亮，不发怒的时候，真的就像个高中生一样。“不，那个……不耽误时间的话，可以。”

笕史朗咳了一声，想着开店折扣不会只持续一天，忍痛放弃了抢购。“我家不远，走吧，”他看了看表，“现在应该还来得及。”

稻见朗怀疑地看看他，缀在他身后。笕史朗把空空的购物袋卷起来，塞回公文包里，心情低落。在他背上逡巡的视线显然也不能让他的心情好转。

他并未故意放慢脚步，但本来做的打算就是买完菜回去时，饭就煮好了。笕史朗端详着电饭煲，大声对等在门口的稻见朗宣布道：“已经开始煮了。我要吃完晚饭。”

大约是因为从厨房到门口有段长长的走廊，稻见朗选择了带上门，踢踢踏踏地走进来，掀开门帘。“别拖延时间了。”他不大高兴地说。

站在街上讨论是一会事，晚饭面前的笕史朗又变了心情。能让他放弃晚饭的案子，从一开始警官就不可能放他回来。所以他理直气壮地说：“晚饭而已。”顿了一顿，他勉强客套道：“你要一起吗？”

最好不要吧。正常人都会拒绝然后告退、另约一个时间吧？笕史朗是这么想的。

然而稻见朗盯着他的脸看了一会儿，拉开餐桌旁的椅子，大大咧咧地坐了下来。

笕史朗一阵气闷，沉默地开始准备配菜。他并不打算招待这位先生，于是并未另费心思，只把准备好的食材分量翻倍。牛肉卷翻炒着散发出独特的香气，切碎的洋葱冲入浸透牛肉香气的油中，香气又是一变。等到洋葱变成透明的金黄色时，笕史朗调好味，分成两碟盛出。米饭本来就比较多，不需要另外准备主食，笕史朗取了两套餐具，将餐桌布置好。

“我开动了。”做饭时心情已经有所平复，但笕史朗仍然不大高兴。

稻见朗决定蹭饭时理直气壮，此刻却有些畏手畏脚。他吃得不慢，但动作总透着股小心翼翼。

也许不太恰当，但笕史朗总觉得他像一只流浪狗，在外面再怎么凶猛，被人投喂时都充满疑虑，随时打算逃走。

可惜的是，笕史朗自认毫无同情心。警官能够主动离开最好，不能的话，笕史朗就得拿出律师的本领来雄辩一阵了。

明明已经下班，却还是要绞尽脑汁，笕史朗的心情又创心低。他一边吃着饭，一边打着腹稿，只觉得今天格外饱。他没有心情主动发起谈话，警官也不是健谈的人，一顿饭在如有实质的沉默中度过了。所幸警官的社交礼仪似乎在沉默的进食中回来了一些，笕史朗收拾餐桌时，他主动提出：“今天就算了吧。”

笕史朗从洗碗槽前抬眼看他。稻见朗站在小小的客厅中，看起来十分不自在。“明天我再来找你。”

“别！”笕史朗连忙抗议，“告诉我地址，我自己去就是了。”

稻见朗再次打量他。“你是做什么的？”他岔开话题。

“律师，”笕史朗一头雾水地回答。

“原来如此。”稻见朗看来似乎放心了一些。他给了笕史朗一个地址，约定了时间。

“是否方便告诉我是什么案子呢？”笕史朗一时好奇，随口问道。稻见朗原本已经在穿外套，他顿了一顿，慢条斯理地把扣子扣好，才回答道：“是失踪。”

有那么一瞬间他的声音非常脆弱。在那一瞬间之后，稻见朗以无懈可击的官方口吻向笕史朗解说道：“田丸三郎是特搜班的成员之一，于去年十二月二日失联。经过三天的搜查，无果，随后正式立案。”

笕史朗仍然迷惘不已。他既不知道田丸三郎是谁，也不知道特搜班具体是做什么的。他只知道，去年十二月至今，已经大半年了。他垂眼看向手头的锅，奋力刷了一阵子，再抬头时，稻见朗已经离开了。

真是个没礼貌的人，笕史朗愤愤地决定。


End file.
